


Those Really Old Movies

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Who We Were Born to Be [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, I'm forever salty about Quill being an ass, Y'all go check out tonystarkismyprompt, at least for now it is, honestly this is kinda bittersweet, mainly because it's the last family interaction between Toni and Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Female!Tony AU; spin-offs of Everything Left Unfulfilled. All scenes about Peter ragging/asking about "Old movies" can be found here, both in the world Toni left and the one she is molding now.





	Those Really Old Movies

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO TONYSTARKISMYPROMPT.TUMBLR.COM SERIOUSLY GO CHECK THEM OUT I'LL BE USING THEM FOR A WHILE

Toni grunted and bared her teeth as she struggled to get the golden glove off the giant’s hand, sparing a glance at everyone. “Peter, get over here and help!” She ordered, not at all surprised as Quill continued to subdue Thanos. That was perfectly fine. Peter, the kid, appeared beside her and began tugging as Mantis held the alien under with Strange holding his other arm down.

“Missus Stark?” the Kid gasped out as his grip slipped for the second time.

“Yea kid?” She mumbled, having her suit’s digits lock around the edge. If they couldn’t pull it off, she’d _break_ it.

“Have you ever seen that really old movie, _Lord of the Rings_?” Her first instinct was to turn to him and look him dead in the eyes and tell him it was released the day he was born, so it wasn’t really that old, but self preservation prevailed as she continued to tug.

“Oh lord,” she mumbled instead. “What about it?”

“Yeah, so, you know that scene where that creepy Gollum dude and Frodo fight for the ring over the volcano? That’s kinda what this scene reminds me of…” he trailed off as her shoulders started shaking. It had been a while since she actually watched the trilogy but yea, the kid had a point. “Missus Stark?”

“Kid, did you just compare us to an insane, centuries old hobbit hell-bent on getting something shiny?” She gasped out, amusement easily seen in her doe-brown eyes. Her words clicked in his head and he laughed as well, their feet catching cracks in the ground. Wrapping her arm around it wrist portion, she motioned for him to do the same and they felt the gauntlet start to slip off…

Just as Quill got in Thanos’s face. “Uh, Missus Stark?” Peter asked, voice raising in fear.

“Quill, leave him alone and help us!” She snapped, anger and worry bubbling in her. “Quill…. Quill! Don’t do it!”

He did it.

He punched Thanos, and the giant reared back, throwing Mantis off just as the Gauntlet started to slide off his fingers. Of course, now that he was awake, he flung everyone away, Toni landing a few yards away from Peter, who was holding his ribs. “Kid, you ok?” He gave her a thumbs up and she nodded, taking off and picking up a sharp piece of wreckage. Everyone else was down, and she ignored the small twinge in her heart at the sight of blood on Strange’s face. She had to stop this _now_.

_Time to cut off an arm._

She kicked off from the ledge and held out a hand, the repulsor propelling her up as she avoided the rocks Thanos had thrown at her. Slamming the wreckage into the man, she wasn’t surprised to see that his had broken, so instead, she put on end on the ground and used it to swing, kicking the man in the face before landing a few more blows. She stopped with a knife hidden in her suit, panting as the Mad Titan looked up from where he had been kneeling.

“All that for a drop of blood,” he murmured, and anger fueled her actions, lunging forward with the knife, intending to cut off his arm… and stabbed herself in the stomach instead.

“ _No!_ ” She heard Peter scream, and ignoring the blur of the pain, she saw that he was essentially caged in the rocks she had avoided.

“Why?” She gritted out before he twisted the knife, making her grunt.

“Die in peace,” he said instead, and went to remove the knife.

“Wait!” _Strange_ , she thought, mind in a haze as she saw a green glow. “I will give you the stone… if you let her live.”

“No,” she managed to get out. “Your oath,” _In all those realities, you saw one way to win. You swore to protect this stone until death._

But yet, the knife faded, and Thanos was gone, and Strange was kneeling, one hand on her back while the other was on her stomach, the orange glow signalling that he was using some type of magic on her.

“Why?” she asked, looking at his grey eyes, which were filled with remorse. There was something else, like he wanted to say something, but instead, shook his head and went back to his original place, the spot where he had proclaimed only one future of billions would succeed. And then…

**_SNAP_ **


End file.
